The beginning
by HalliwellMB
Summary: A fic that tells how did Victor and Patty meet, until the day Prue was born. This is the first part of a serie that starts here and ends with the lives of the girls as adults. NO MAGIC.
1. Prologue

**This is the first fanfiction of a long serie that is going to be about 5-6 fanfics, starting with this one (The lives of Patty, Victor and Penny) until the Charmed ones lives as adults (In the last fanfiction).**

**Story dedicated to my dear friend, Ibrahil Prang.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

"Patty, sweetheart!", shouted her mother from the kitchen,"You'll be late if don't leave now to the Bennett's!"

"I'm going mom, going!", replied Patty running downstairs, while adjusted her mini skirt to cover her legs as much as it could, so her parents couldn't say anything about her clothing. She'd re acommodate her skirt to show more skin after leaving home, of course.

"Are you ready?", asked her father, Allen, leaving the newspaper over the table and taking the car's keys to drive Patty to her new job as babysitter. She was still too young to have a driving license and truth be told, he loved to carry her everywhere.

"How do I look?", asked, bitting her lips, looking at her shoes kind of nervous.

Penny walked to the stairs from the kitchen, drying her hands in a towel and smiled sweetly. Her fifteen-years-old daughter wore white summer sandals, a jeans mini skirt she knew she was going to lift as soon as she couldn't see her, even though the girl thought she had no idea all teenagers of all the times did that, as her own mother when she was young. She wore also a light blue strapless shirt that outlined very well her tiny weist.  
She zipped her green jacket before her dad had the chance to see her; he used to be just a little jealous with his only child, and would start saying her cleavage showed too much when she actually though she looked like a muslim with all that clothe on...both of them over reacted, at Penny's eyes, but they were like that.

"You look beautiful", said her father, kissing her check and also, taking the edge of her skirt and covering her tights a little more with it, "Better".

"Sure", whispered Patty, rolling here eyes,"And my hair?...I wanted to curly it but I hadn't enough time and was so much easier straight it and..."

"Sweetie, calm down", asked her mother, "You're just going to babysit Molly a couple of hours, you don't even know if Victor will be there".

"I know", snorted, wrinkling her nose, "But I hadn't seen him since...nine years? At least, I want to give him a good impression".

"Good impression?", asked her father,"You look as if you were waiting Victor to ask you marry him; I believe you're exaggerating".

"I just want to look good, is that wrong?", complained, a little bit angry.

"No", smiled Penny, "But it's time for you to leave. Blessed be", said kissing Allen before open the dore, waiting for Patty to cross it, "Blessed be, just relax", adviced before kissing her forehead and let her walk to the car, under the watchful eye of her husband.

Patty hopped in the new Toyoya his father bought to give her driving lessons and would be hers as soon as she turned sixteen and got her driving license. It was red, nor too big, neither small, but five people would enter easily, and a little crammed, six or seven.

"You're not longer a little girl", he sighed when she sat on the car, and realized the girl he had taken to school nine years ago, had dissapeared and now, he had a young beautiful lady who would be an adult very soon.

Patty smiled and held his father hand on hers, who had to separate to put his both hands on the car wheel.

The brown haired girl, was the same still. Determinated, independient and with a sense of responsability highly developed. She was very estudious, and flirtly too, but shy when she really liked a guy. Her passion was singing, so turned on the radio when noticed it was off.

"I like this song", commented Allen at listening the melody of a chorus of a Cindy Louper's song that was the last hit.

"Yes, I'm waiting for your change of heart, at the edge of my seat, please, turn it around".

They were singing together, moving their heads and drumming with their fingers. Both enjoyed mutual company, father and daughter moments and share their singing passion.

"Days go by leaving me with a hunger, I could fly back to when we were younger", continued Patty, thinking in how would be Victor now, after not seeing him for so long.

Her friend had came from Detroit, Michigan and transferred to San Francisco cause his father's job when they were six-years-old, but Mrs. Bennett hated to live out of her home town, so as soon the first grade was over, they decided go back to Michigan, making the two bestfriend say goodbye.

"When adventures like cars we would ride, and the years lied ahead sill untried", sang Allen, turning on a corner carefully.

Now, Victor's father had been retransferred to the city and, for things of fate, was working at the same office Penny was, being her who suggested Bennett Patty as the babysitter of their younger daughter, who, before they leaving San Francisco, was just a baby bump.  
Thinking about earn her own money and also, the curiosity it have her to met her old best friend of she had just small memories, she had accepted, and now, was standing in his door.

"Waiting for your change of heart..."

That was the last sentence she heard before her father turned off the car.

"Do you want I go with you?"

"No dad, I'm not getting lost or anything, but thank you", she joked and kissed him, running to the bell ring.

Inside, in the Bennett's house, Dorothy was stacking her daughters notebooks, leaving them ready when Patty arrived, so she could help the kid with her homework because Victor was busy enough with his and her and her husband had a business dinner to attend that night.

"Molly Bennett!", yelled Dorothy, watching her running and playing with a bouncing ball around the room,"Stop moving, your hairdo is going to disarm, and I didn't spend that much time braiding your hair for nothing".

"Okay mom", replied with a puppy face, sitting on her bed.

"I want you to give a good impression to Penelope's Halliwell daughter. It's very important that you be good and sweet with her, if you want that your dad have a good relation ship with his boss", she recalled her, strict, acommodating some hair ribbons tangled on the dark and black hair of her daughter.

"Hum...", she growled, since when was her job to keep her father's?

"Was that a complaining, missy?", asked angrily, "You know I don't accept disrepect in this house, less from a lady like you".

"I'm sorry", she said loudly.

"That's my girl", smiled her mother, squeezing her cheeks in a painful way that her two children hated.

The bell ring echoed in the house, making Molly smile because she knew in a few hours her mother would leave and leave her alone for a while, and would be very probable for her to have some fun with the girl that came to take care of her; as all nine-years-old, the idea of having teenager big sister, excited her a lot.

"If I don't go, anybody does", complained Dorothy, walking fast and making her heels echo on the floor.

She crossed the living room and noticed Victor there.

"What are you doing here?, Weren't you at the university, in the advanced biology class?"

"Yes, but it was cancelled. They said they'll open the classes for high school students again, but next year. Tecnicall stuff", he explained, bringing a cookie to his mouth that his mother took away: she never let them eat when it wasn't time for it.

"I think it's horrible that you're missing those classes, missing that huge opportunity, Victor Bennett", reproached, as it was his fault, "Sit as the decent people, straight your back. Molly's babysitter is here".

Victor raised and eyebrow, and tried to get his cookie back, but his mother threw it to the garbage.

"Babysitter?", asked himself, in his mind,"Oh! babysitter!...boring...I hope she just take care of Molly and leave me alone, it's enough with mom giving orders for everything and dad faking he care about us", he thought kind of upset, recalling the old woman who used to watch Molly in Detroit.

Her mother turned back, pending of open the dor, and he took advantage to sit as a "non-decent-person" in sign of rebellion, but he would straight again as soon as her mother came back, of course: her mother was very hard to get along with.

"Hello!", smiled after acommodating her clothes carefully, turning the doorknob with sophistication, "How are you darling?, the man in the car, is your fahter?"

"Hi missis Bennett", greeted Patty, shyly,"Oh, yes, he's dad", she smiled, waving her hand to him as the same time Dorothy did.

"Come in please, come in", asked with false kindness,"Would you want something to drink? We have water, limonade..."

"Limonade sounds great, please", said Patty, noticing there was someone else besides them both, but wasn't looking at them.

Dorothy realized the girl was staring at her soon curiously, waiting him to say something.

"Oh, right!", she said, acting as she had forgotten,"Victor, say hi to Patty, you already met, remember the girl you were friend with in the Golden School?"

Patty blushed incredible fast at watching the handsome and well dressed guy she had infront, who had turned back to see her and give her at least, six seconds of his attention.

"Patty Halliwell?", he asked happily, without know why; he had not so much memories from his first grade but could recall how he felt with her: protected and cared by her.

_It was 1978, September 4th to be exact and most part of the kids of the north hemisphere were ready to attend their first day of schoool, but wasn't anybody more prepared and ready than the little Patricia Halliwell._

_"This is going to be my new school, mom?", asked the girl, holding her mother hand who smiled sweetly before answering._

_"Yes Patty, now you're older and kinder is past"._

_"But I'm going to miss my friends...", she complained, yet excited for finally join school as the big kids._

_She was angry because the kinder where she came from had no a school they could attend after, so she and all her old classmates had to say goodbye and join a new class. And the school neither had a kindergarten incorporated._

_"But you're going to meet new ones", said Allen, holding her in his arms and kissing her cheeks, "You'll learn a lot of interesting things here"._

_"I know", she giggled, got off of his arms and carried her Grease lunchbox tightly with her both hands, and with her bagpack on her back, that was bigger than herself._

_"It's time", said Penny, taking the free hand of her kid as Allen took her bagpack so it wasn't that heavy, of course, without Patty aknowlodeage._

_She has a very independent girl, that had always showed more capacities than other kids of her age, plus being more mature than them; yes, Patty Halliwell was the pride of her parents Allen and Penelope, who considered her a miracle after being told they would never had a child._

_"Is here?", she wishpered to her parents._

_She got closer to watch from the door a little room with tables, cheras and also, a pet iguana in a glass cage, that was being ademired for the little number of kids who weren't busy crying cause leaving their parents and had to stay there. But Patty was used to, her mother and father worked, them both, though she spent a lot of time together, she also spend a lot of time at the kinder or at her aunt's Janice place, the sister of her father._

_"Here", replied both parents, prod at not seeing her crying as the other kids, and surprised watching a little boy leaning of the wall._

_"I want to go home!", he yelled, kicking, as his father tried to release his leg from his kid fingers._

_The boy seemed to increase his grip at every attempt of his father. Patty surprised when saw so many kids crying, but this one called her attention, so she walked next to him._

_"Why are you crying this hard?", she asked._

_The boy looked at her, somewhat suprised that somebody wold be talking to him, and realeased his father who almost hit the floor._

_"Why aren't you?", he replied, wiping his tears, noticing she was almost the only one smiling._

_"Because I came here to make friends and learn interesting stuff", she said, pointing the classroom, "So, why are you crying?"_

_The boy frowned and looked back, staring at his parents before replying._

_"Because they'll leave me alone..."_

_"That's not true", explained Patty, "They'll come back in a few hours, they always do! It's easy, see: they leave you here in the morning, then we have lunch together and later, they came for as. And, that's everyday"._

_"Really?, What if I miss them?"_

_"That is not going to happen, trust me. You'll meet a lot of new friends, like me, You want to be my bestfriend?"_

_"Sure!", he smiled, taking his backpack at his father and mather surprised gaze, who received a smile from Patty and Allen, making them suppouse they were the parents of the sweet and tender girl._

_"Thanks", they said, leaving before the kid began to yell again._

_"My name is Victor", he introduced himself, putting his bag on a chair,"Victor Bennett"._

_"I'm Patricia Halliwell, but everyone calls me Patty"._

_The school bell told them that the Golden School had finally started it first hour of class of the year, and meanwhile some kids keept crying, the older ones were complaining and some parents were trying to be consolated for being them the desperate ones, there were two kids in the first floor of the school, sitting in the second space of the middle row in the classroom number three, talking relaxed without know that, one way or another, their future was linked._

"Hi", she said, almost whispering.

"How have you been?", asked Victor with a happy tone, noticing the blushed cheeks of his friend, but saying anything about it, of course.

"Eh..."

Patty kept blushing, and Victor seemed especially happy. Dorothy coughed a little and walked among, separating them covertly.

"I belive your father and I should be leaving", she said, interrumpting the moment and Patty's words,"Victor, please, bring Patricia a glass of limonade" asked with a forced smile, turning to her,"Follow me darling, let me show you what you have to do, where are the emergency numbers, Molly's room..."

The voice of the woman was getting lower as Victor walked to the kitchen and served the lemon juice, while his friend of childhood was being teached of how to take perfect care of his little sister. Some memories of his first grade came to his mind, and the smile his face made didn't leave him along the afternoon, though he couldn't talk to her again: her mother had planned all afternoon and night for Molly and Patty, so she had not even one second of distraction to lose.

* * *

**Okay :B So, how horrible is this? It's kind of hard for me to write about this guys, since we didn't meet them very well on the series but, I'm trying to make Patty a little bit of all her daughters and Victor somewhat shy.**


	2. I will come back

**Chapter one: I will come back.**

Patty was humming a happy song and looking with her view one person in particular. The park was full of people, because it was Sunday, and the sunny, fresh and tranquil day was a good reason to spend it out and not at home. In a bank, a few steps forward, she could localizate the object of her search. Smiled wide, walked faster even running to don't spend any other second away from him.

"Hi, future doctor", said with a vibrant voice and a sweet kiss to her boyfriend Victor, who received it coldy and absent.

Patty wrinkled her nose and cleared some hair from her face, sitting next and hearing him sigh.

"What's wrong", asked worried.

Victor shook his head distracted and took her hand before standing and walk under the sunny summer day, enjoying the first vacations before their first year of college. Patty frowned, knowing something was happening: they had been dating for more than two years, she knew hem so well, perfectly.

"You know you can tell me anything", she insisted, staring at his eyes with a comprenhensive smile.

Together they had been through one of the most painful moments in a life of a person: the death of a parent. Allen had passed away two years ago, and Victor was supportive for her, helped her to move on and became his boyfriend a few days later, but that didn't make happy all the people around: of course not.

Victor's mother hated her and she knew it, and it wasn't that she liked her a lot neither, and the reason of all that were her kids: Dorothy couldn't stand that for Molly, Patty was so cool, sweet, kind and always did whatever she asked her without complainings; something her own mother couldn't achieve for being so easy to upset and the lack of patience she had. In the other hand, was Victor, who was more docile and quiet, but both Penny's Halliwell daughter as him, couldn't help but stare eachother shyly, blushed and semi love. It was obvious something was happening in both harts, though none of them would admitted it and that's why that woman hated Patty, because she thought she was "stealing" her kids, those she didn't even cared about so busy having dinner out with her almost non-present husband also, who had died weeks ago.

That was the reason Patricia used to wait her father to pick her up outside home when she was babystting, she didn't want to get those "I don't stand you" gazes while she waited in the living room, situation that had happened at least two or three times in the , as time passed, Victor's mother had to accepted it whether she liked it or not, and Patty had stopeed being Molly's babysitter because nobody trusted in two teenagers alone in a house until midnight, but both decided don't complain nor argue if that was the only condition to be together.

About the death of both men of both families, their childrens were the support for their mothers, and in Victor's case, for his little sister also. At Patty's home, Penny had married with a college from work, but her daughter knew that relation ship wasn't going to last so much. The stability in the house was almost achieved at the manor, but at Victor's all was upside down still.

He rubbed his face, holding his girlfriend hand and stopped walking.

"Patty...", sighed, complicated, "I don't know how..."

He rubbed his face again and ruffled his hair. Then, put his hand on his pockets and swayed a bit on his heels: he had to tell something really important to her, and had no idae how to tell her, it wasn't easy, at all.

"What's wrong?", asked Patty again, concerned.

She bitted her lips and almost groaned when felt he released her hand to put it in his pocket, Was he going to break up with her?, Why so nervous?

"My...well", coughed, "You know my mother hates this city and..."

"And?...", asked her quickly, feeling her sould was coming back to her body after noticing it wasn't about her, or that's what she thought.

"Now that my father, reast in peace...,"muttered, "Is dead, she wants...she wants..."

Patty changed her smile to a sad face to recall the painful days of black and also how much she missed her father...she needed him, every single day of her life and she hated the fact that now, Victor was going trough the same.

"Victor", she whispered. She didn't want to push him, but she needed him to tell what was happening.

He closed his eyes, about to twist tongue and said it:

"She-wants-to-move-back-to-Michigan".

Patty opened her eyes as plates, and if she didn't sware was because she put her hand on her mouth cause the surpirse, babbling first managing ask something coherent.

"What?, Since...when you know this?"

"Almost three months. After the funeral",confessed with glassy etes, totally agobied.

He took her hand softly and slowly guide her to the grass, where the sat in silence. She acommodate her head on his chest and closed her eyes, that were crying.

"What does that mean?", she asked, curling her fist on her boyfriend shirt, like if that would make him stay forever.

Victor sighed and let her lie on his legs, crossing his hands around her waist.

"If you...if you love me Patty..."

She felt ofended about that, How he could hesitate about her love? She separated one of her hands from him and put her index finger over his mouth.

"I do love you".

Victor nodded in silence, and kept her embraced for a while. The only thing both of them had on mind was, anything: there didn't exist anything but them. Butterflies flying, birds singing and some sunshines were nothing in compare the love they felt for eachother that couldn't be expressed with words, it was about to listen to their harts beating at the same time: together.

"I...", he started talking low, but loud enough, "I promise, I sware I will come back. Give me some time, let me find a way to get back here...a schoolarship, something, wathever", he begged, feeling his hart ripping at every word he said and at the only idea of leaving her, having her away, "Give me time, my mother needs me, she...and Molly..they..."

"Don't cry", asked Patty, wipping his tears caring and sweetly with her hands, now he had started, "I understand".

She smiled with confidence, and it was true: the boy was a very responsible person, and as Patty, who dedicated her life to protect her mother after the loss of the love of her life, he now lived to protect his mother and also Molly. She couldn't say no, get mad, or be selfish with the person she most loved in the world.

"I will come back", he promised, taking her face in his hands.

"I will wait".

Patty closed her eyes and pulled his face carefully, touching his lips with hers and sealing the promise of not separating, and if their love was real, they knew they wouldn't.


	3. Do you want to be my Valentine?

_**Chapter two: Do you want to be my Valentine?**_

Patty was sad, depressed kicking stones and angry: it was February 14, and she was alone...with the love of her life miles away, who, being already ten O'clock in the morning, hadn't call her.

"I'm home", said Penny from the door, somewhat tired.

Both, her and Allen used to be relaxed, hippies: peace and love, but the death of her husband turned Penny in a centered adult, strict, but always loving and with a big heart, that, though was hurt, kept beating for her only and beloved daughter.

"Hey,", said her, stirring a cup of coffe on her hands, she loved coffe, "How did it go?"

"It's solved; a couple of signs and done", sighed, leaving her purse on the couch and walking to the kitchen for a glass of water, changing her mind when saw the pot of coffee.

"That was an express divorce", answered Patty, drinking from the cup she was holding with both hands.

"Annulment, simpler", replied serving coffee and and blowing a little before sipping.

Patty rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. It was her mother's second attempt of failed marriage after her father. Last year she had married in June, and divorced on Octuber and now, she came from annulment another marriage with a guy she met five weeks ago, with whom she had lasted three weeks before notice they weren't made for each other.

"Haven't called you yet?", deduced, watching the furious face of her daughter, and that the new coffee she just bought yesterday was already in the middle, telling her Patty was drinking her fifth or sixth cup.

"No...", she complained, feeling her anger increased now that her mother had changed the subject.

Penny said nothing. She felt sorry that the relationship between her daughter and Victor was a distance relationship now that the mother of him took the decision of moving; she was sure the reason of that was to separate them, because she couldn't stand her kids were growing up and someday they'd probaly leave home.

She had never liked Victor's family. His mother was hysterical, controlller and manipulative, and his father never had time for somebody but himself. The poor kids used to spend their days alone, almost abandoned and if weren't for Patty, and herself, they would never had a day of fun. Penny used to take them all for a ride, since she was the boss os Victor's father.

The door bell rang and caught both women attention. Patty would sware if were religious fanatical she'd tell them where to put their bibles, and she was a very religious girl: that made her notice how pissed she was.

"I go", offered.

Walked, ready to yell to whoever that dared to bother her in a day as frustrating as that one, surprising when she saw who was standing at the door.

"Hello...?, Victor!," screamed at see him, jumping and hugging her boyfriend, without believing he was actually there.

"I told you I was coming back, I always do", he smiled, leaving his bag near the umbrellas.

"I'm glad you came, one more minute and your girlfriend was ready to serve as a war weapon", joked Penny, making her put a "Dont embarras me, mother" face, and a smile from her almost son-in-law.

"Hi missis Penny, how have you been lately?", asked kissing her cheek.

"Penny it's fine Victor, I have told you so a lot of times, darling", she said smiling, "Are you going somewhere?"

They looked at each other, actually, Patty looked at him with her eyes litting. He smiled.

"I had planned to spend the whole day with her, of course, if you don't have another thing to do", he replied, feeling her fingers tangling with his.

"How to say no to those cute faces?", asked Penny, laughing, "Go, enjoy life, forget about the world a little".

"See you, love you", said Patty kissing her mother and also did Victor, and run after him in her green summer dress that didn't cover more than her thigs.

The door closed and all the noise ended, leaving the manor quiet again. Penny sighed with a big smile at seeing her daughter so happy and with a good man, mostly because the relationship seemed so serious: they had been dating for almost three years, and in a distance relationship since one and a half, but, anytime they stared they looked more inlove than before. She smiled, regarding old times with Allen...they were around the same age when they got married, and she wished the same happiness for her daughter.

"Oh Allen!, look how your daughter had grown", said, taking a picture of him from over the auxiliary table, "I miss you my love, more than anyone could had believed".

Life without him had changed a lot. Everything had reduced to seek happines, stability and love for her child, and wait, have faith, that someday she could meet her husband again. For now, she didn't do anything but try to find something similar as what she had with him once, noticing always, that though she found good men, they would never be Allen Halliwell.

Outside, Patty was running after Victor and he trying to don't be catched, laughing and adressing some blocks away from home, before both stopped tired and giggling.

"You...are...so...inmature...", said Victor, trying to breath normally.

"Shut up, mommy's little boy", she replied, showing him her tongue and also trying to breath, with a huge smile.

"Mommy's what?"

"Little boy; L, i, t, t, l,e, b, o, y: little boy", she spelled, just to mock.

Victor looked at her squiting, and she bitted her lips playfully before he counted to three in low voice and run, trying to catch her.

"That's all what you can do?, My grandma runs faster!", she laughed hard, trying to keep her sandals on; run with those wasn't a good idea at all.

She went slower because that, and he took advantage to run faster and hug her.

"I got you", he smiled, embracing her by her waist and kissing her lips.

"Ok, you won, you choose where to go this time".

He giggled and shook his hair, sitting on the foor as Patty. After a competition, of any kind, the winner chose what to do: it was their tradition, and they seemed to enjoy it more playing than planning something to do after.

"Good, because I had all day planned", he told her, closing his eyes and feeling his heart beating quite fast.

"Yes?, And what if I had won?," asking pretending to be angry for losing.

"Trust me, I love to see your face after winning", explained, knowing how competitive she was, "but today, I'd had won at any cost just to do what I want to".

"I like the way that sounds", she crooned, pulling him close from his shirt back to her lips, "You don't know how much I miss you..."

"Believeme, I do", he replied, "but I don't think it's necessary all the neighborhood to notice".

She laughed and hitted his cheast, getting up and extending her hand to help him get up.

"Next stop?", asked, pretending to be offended.

"You for your car, then the movies".

They went to watch the movie "Once around", what they didn't pay attention, more pendient of the other than in Renata's Bella drama.

"So?, You liked the movie?," asked Victor, laughing at himself as soon as left the cinema with Patty.

"A lot", she smiled, holding his hand.

"Ready for the second phase?"

"Is there a second phase?"

Victor wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, ready".

"We're going to Nob hill".

"Nob hill?," she asked, trying to figure out what would they do at there.

"That's what I said", he answered happily of having her curious, going downstairs to the parking lot.

"What's there?", she asked as a kid, hearing him laughing.

"Patty, easy. We will be there in a few".

She crossed her arms, knowing he wouldn't tell her anyting, and despite her face of anger that wasn't anything but a way to manipulate him until he tells her what were the plans, she liked that trait of Victor. She was fully inlove with him, and felt that all the sacrifices and time separated were worth in that relationship that, step by step, was getting stronger. Most of the times, she could imagine herself sitting next to him in the Manor, very old and sitting in a chair in the garden. Their grandchilds would come to visit them as their children for the hollydays and they, would be together until the time to say goodbye to the world came.

She took her keys from her purse and opened the door to drive whenever Victor tells her, but he coughed.

"Me driver, you passenger".

The face of "I hate you" of Patricia said it all. She gave him the keys and sat in the passenger sit.

He smiled. He loved that way she had to pretend she was a little spoiled girl. He loved her eyes, hair, her ways. Her hysteria, sense of responsibility; her coriousity and intrinsic coquetery. He loved how confident she was, and also her moments of insecurity. She liked her the way she was, and knew she too. He couldn't have a more perfect woman than the one he already had sitting next to him looking at the road trying to discover where he was taking her.

Nor distance, neither separations, had destroyed them. Destiny told him, his future was linked to hers, and he would never leave her for another woman. Even imagine that was awful and painful, and look at another girls just made him feel the need of having her close.

After a while, Victor parked infront a big building with a poster saying "Aquerello".

"Aquerello?,"asked Patty, surprised.

Victor smiled, and waited for Patty's arms hanging him for the emotion, but didn't happen.

"What's wrong?", he asked at her no convinced face.

"Are we going...like this?", asked pointing her clothes.

Victor noticed what they were wearing , and understood. The restaurant was elegant, fancy, and didn't allow that kind of clothing, but he knew that and had a plan B.

"Of course not. It offends me you thought I'd not be prepared".

Patty frowned and saw him pick up his suitcase from the back sit and hope off the red car that Patty had decided don't sell in memory of her father, walking to the restaurant.

"Are you coming?", he asked.

She nodded, a little nervous and run next to him, holding his hand. The host smiled kindly but stopped them inmediately.

"I'm sorry, but you can not come in like that", explained, makin them notice their clothes.

"Excuse me, my girlfriend and I came from other activities, but we brought the right clothing here, if you allow us use the restrooms..."

Meanwhile Victor talked, Patty felt the gaze of the man and taking advantage that her boyfriend wasn't looking at her, acommodate her clavage and smiled flirtly.

"Sure", said the guy, smiling back,"Come in".

Victor smiled, happy for his achievement and Patty blinked an eye to the porter, without telling a word about that to Victor.

"Take", said, giving her a box he just took from his suitcase.

"And this?", asked curiously, receiving the object on her hands.

"You better haven't gained weight", he joked and she glared, "It's your dress".

"My dress?"

"Hurry up, or we will have troubles", insisted, getting in the men's room.

Patty sighed excited, but feeling guilty and got in the lady's room. Opened the little box carefully and found a beautiful large green water dress inside.

"_My favourite color", _she smiled, taking it off the box, "this is so beautiful..."

She noticed in the bottom of the box there was still a silver neckacle with her name on it, plus a pair of earrings. She made a grimace, a confused grimace. How much he had spent on all that stuff? She couldn't let him waste more money, the fact of knowing the dinner would be expensive made her feeling a knot in her tummy. She loved him, the way he was. She didn't need any present nor gift to be with him, neither to know he corresponded to her feelings.

Victor was waiting for her, already dressed and imaginating how her girlfriend would look like. She must to look beautiful, she was pretty.  
He saw the door opened, and later, his view increased: there was Patty with her hair a little messy, but her dress showed magnific on her. She was perfect.

"I can not accept this", she said as soon he got close.

"Please Patricia, you look gorgeous".

"I don't think it's okay that you waste all this money like this, as if you were crazy!"

"I have been saving since last Valentine's, please, c'mon, enjoy the night with me".

Patty smiled, not too convinced, but his smile made her give up.

"May I?", he asked, making a reverence and extending his arm.

"Of course", she nodded, accepting his arm and walking to the dinning room.

Time passed magica, special and promising as the night. The food was delicious, the company was perfect and the bill was something Patty didn't looked at for her own sake. Then, Victor took her to the bay area for a ride near the beach; both with bare feets, wearing their formal clothes.

Patty sighed at the contact with the cold water, and her smile disappeared. She walked slowly, draggin her feet to the dry sand to not soil her clothes with the wet sand. She put her knees near her chest and supported her chin on the space betweetn them.  
Victor at noticing, made sure his pants were lifted and went after her, sitting next.

"I don't want you to leave...", she muttered, with glassy eyes, "I hate it".

"And I don't want to leave", he promised, snuggling her in his arms as if she was little girl.

"Can you...can you make this night last forever?" she whispered, hiding her face on his chest, smelling his perfume.

He pursed his lips, without knowing what to say about that: he'd kill if that would make that night last forever. He would, if he could, he would give her the world, the sun, the stars, everything.

"I love you", was the only thing he could said, capturing her lips softly.

She kept the kiss, slowly, like if going faster would make the moment finish, and the time to say goodbye came also faster. And bit by bit, things started to get more intense, and passion was impossible to stop until it reached its own end.


	4. Under any circumstance?

**Ok, I know I haven't uploaded from FOUR MONTHS ago, and I'm really sorry about it! But I was in a block with this fic! and others started to develop and I got too excited writing them instead this and more cheap excuses! (wait, to who am I talking if nobody reads this? lol)**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Under any circumstance? **_

"Patty, Patty! I'm talking to you," complained Victor, moving his hand in front of her face several times.

"Ah?," she babbled, distracteed.

"I was asking you if you're actually going to eat this pizza with anchovies and pineapple," asked with a weird face before taking the decision of going to order the good to the counter.

"Yeah...why?", asked distracted, almost cold, replying just because.

"You're mad at me," he sighed, putting down the menu he was readin, "You're mad because I'm leaving this afternoon".

"No, I'm just...I'm tired Victor, I'm sleepy," she snorted and looking at him somewhat annoyed.

"Ok. I'm going to order and...be back," he announced before doing what was said.

The whole time he was in the row, he glanced. She was more pale than usually, with big violet bags below her eyes and also with a too changeable mood lately. He had been in the city three days and they couldn't avoid fighting at least once each one. He was afraid that maybe...that maybe that meant the end.

As soon as he came back, they ate in silence. She as she had never eaten before and he, almost with no appetite for two reasons: he was the hell nervous, and also hated anchovies.

Patty drove them home, fully focused on the road and clinging on the wheel as her life deppended of it. She pulled the parking break down and walked to the door, letting Victor get in the house for his bag.

"You're not leaving anything here?," she asked, watching him go downstairs, bitting his lips unconsciously.

"No," he shocked his head, trying to take her softly by the waist but she was faster and moved, leaving the manor.

He sighed, rubbing his face without knowing what to do or understand her behavior, going after her in silence to try to get some peace.

"Hey...it is not necessary to drive me to the bus station," he explained when saw her.

"Don't be silly, if I can do it I'll," she replied harshly, so false that succumbed at feeling his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes: she was scared, it wasn't rage, it was fear.

"Don't be mad a me...I don't want to leave either," he whispered, kissing her lips gently.

Patty tried to let herself go, to forget about her fears for a few minutes but them made her push him away and run to the trash can near the mail box.

"Are you ok?", asked Victor, noticing she was throwing up and ran to her, taking her hair to avoid it to get dirty.

"No," she sobbed, having to stop talking because the need to get ride of everything she had eaten in the pizzeria was bigger. And now, she was nervous and worried, What if...?, has he...figured it out?...she hoped so, because it was so much easier than telling him personally.

"Maybe you have food poisoning, I told you it was a weird mix. Hope in, I'll take you to the hospital," told her Victor, concerned, watching her get apart from him and take her own hair while walked back to the car.

"No...," she tried to argue, stopping her steps a few seconds to split: she really hated the bitter flavor after vomiting.

"If you are sick, I'm not going to leave you here. C'mon," he repeated, taking her hand and leading her to the car to sit her on the passenger seat.

Patty didn't complain, still dizzy and disgusted, without knowing how to avoid her boyfriend to get alarmed, deciding that she had to be the one who was going to tell him the truth: she was terrified, it was true, but she didn't want him to know what was happening for third parties.

He, from his side, was driving concentrated on the road, conviced that the reason of Patty's sickness was the food poisoning, wanting to believe she hasn't nothing worse or even mortal, but as hewas preparing to be a doctor and having to read and see all those tragedies, always made him freak out at the sight of the most basical symptoms.

"Pull over," asked Patty, finally, with her head on the cold window, trying to awake a little with the effect ot the ice on her temples.

"Throw up again?," asked him, getting closer to the street to park.

"No".

"Then?," asked raising an eyebrow.

"If I say yes will you stop?," she yelled, kicking the floor and covering her eyes with her right hand. She was twenty seconds from telling him an important news and he began with his stupid questions. Well, they were cute, nice questions. He was always worried about her, but...Couldn't him just pull over?

Victor stared at her concerned: there were minimal times when Patty yelled, and if that was one, it was because something important was bothering her. He decided to stop the car, but the next two blocks were full of cars, so he did it in the third.

"What's wrong?," he asked softly, as soon as he turned off the vehicle, hearing her crying hiding her face on her hands.

"Do...you...like me?," stammered, not daring to look him at the face with a knot in her stomach as strong as what she had to say.

"Sure," he replied confused.

"Do you love me?," asked her again, suppressing a groan at not have heard what she wanted to, what she needed to.

"You're scaring me," managed to say the boy, starting to panick.

"Answer," she growled, staring at his face with her eyes full of tears and her jaws clentched.

Victor took her hand and put it on his cheast, confused as hell: she was not the kind of person who needed external reaffirmation, What was happening? The best was follow her game to see to where she wanted to arrive.

"I love you".

"Under any circumstance?," insisted, trying to don't make a face and look more weak, trying to get a honest reply from him, not something he would say only because he was feeling manipulated.

"Patty..."

She looked at him with a face of fear, believing that his answer might be no or "We are too young to tell, we need to meet more people" or something like that.

"I love you. Now and forever, and under any circumstance".

Patty nodded several times, wiping her face of tears with no changes: as soon as she did it, more of them droped from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Why my love?," inquired hugging her carefully.

Patty's mouth tried to open to talk while her whole being shaked, how was she telling him? what had she to say? It wasn't that hard, the words were the same for all that kind of cases but...the reactions, how was he going to react? She didn't want to ell him but, she owed that to her baby. She must to be brace, she was a Halliwell for god's sake! she didn't need a man by her side, and she would fight, give everything for her little thing with or without Victor. Yes, she had to grow up, for her daughter or son good, she had no more option thatn tell and see. She stopped crying, ready to change from that moment in her role: she wasn't a daughter this time, she was a mother.

"I am pregnant, Victor," whispered in his ear as clear as possible, as much as she feared that in that exactly moment he would run away and never speak to her again.

The words slide as fast that she couldn't feel them, and the only thing that proved her that she had said them, was Victor's face. He was cold, his eyes wide open and thinking anything: nothing at all. Patty noticed and as her boyfriend brain wasn't working, she kept talking.

"I have two months...," added counting again in her head, though she had done it a million times that day, and all the days before.

The girl was dying to shut her eyes and disappear from the Earth, but kept her eyes opened: she has still pride. She was a woman capable of everything and counted with a mother that would give anything for her, also for her grandchild, althought she would condem her until her last breathe after that mistake. She didn't need anyone's support, though she expected it, but in case she hadn't, she would take care of her little Prue or Allen, and make sure that she or he never felt the lack of father in its life: one mother would be enough.

Victor didn't know how to react at her gaze, less at the big huge news, what?, was he going to be a father?, he?, that was insane!, What was he suppouse to do with a child? A baby, A baby for god's sake a baby! A kid part of him and part of her, part of both. A life deppending of them. He was about to faint, run, tell her they'd talk another day and run away, not getting back never again but...he couldn't help also, smiling at imagining her with the fruit of their love in her arms. How could he be so afraid of something they both had created with so much love?, he could be afraid of not being a good father, or to fullfill what her girl and baby deserved, but not to his son or daughter: he would not quit to that. He would not be like his father, faking that he loved him, nor like his mother, trying to live her life through him and his sister.

"I love you," said avoiding sighing and saying it aloud, strongly and clear, "Don't you ever doubt it Patricia, never. I'm scared I'm not going to lie, I didn't expect this that's also true, but if I stop thinking...and...and I forget about the onlys and complications, and recall that I love you...three is just a perfect number for us and...I'll be here for you, and for..."

"Forgive me...," she said first, forgetting about her strenght and breaking at hearing him talking like that, so committed, she didn't want to force him into nothing, she didn't want to tie him with a baby is he didn't want it!

"Forgive you?," he said, imagining any other sentence but that.

"It's my fault," she explained deperssed, she was hating that mood changes and so deep emotions.

"Patty, this is anyone's fault," he said taking her face between his hands, feeling horrible at seeing her so sad, "This isn't a punishment...it's...ours".

"What if we are not ready?," she continued concerned, taking her right hand to her belly instintively, fearing for the life and future of the baby she was carrying.

"And who is?," he replied with the same fear, but secure about their capacities and committment as parents, couple and people.

"But...you don't even live here, you're leaving in two hours," she pointed, making a sad face, letting him hug her and hidding her face in his cheast, bitting her lips frustrated.

"I promise to be back," he said with his hear broken. He hated when she cried, he couldn't handle it, she couldn't bear her sobs,"I swear that nothing will separate me from you again, from you or from our baby. I'll come back, you know it".

"But..."

"Can you trust me?," whispered.

Patty was sacared, all the people's prejudices, comments from other women in her situation wasn't encouraging at all but...but...what else she could do? She had to trust, to believe. She loved him and she knew he loved her. She had no more options than taking the risk, give her and him a shot to be together, pray for everything to go well for the threww of them. She nodded, first slow and doubtly, then with security and strenght. Victor smiled and wiped her tears in a extremely soft way.

"It's going to be hard, but I want us to do things rights, ok?"

"Ok," she accepted, closing her eyes to rest a bit.

"Be patient my love," he requested tenderly, "Now I'm going to drive you home, then I'll leave to Detroit, but I'll be back before you get the chance to miss me".

"You promise,?" muttered with a childish tone.

"I do, I promise," he smiled caressing her back with protection, kissing her neck sweetly and approaching to touch her billt for the first time afther the big new, "To both of you," he added excited, smiling with ilusion to the idea of seeing that little face within seven months.

"I'm scared...", she said when felt his warm touch on her stomach, that while gave her peace and security, also woke her up to reality at once.

"So do I, but we're a family since a lot of time and now, we're confirming it," he explained, moving a bit to be able to look at her eyes,"there's nothing in this world with the strenght to make us apart. No one. The only thing that exists for me, besides you right now, is our son".

"Or Prudence," she corrected him with a weak smile, "I hope you don't mind, but I really like the name. We can change it though".

"I love Prue," he replied, clearing some hair from her face, "let me guess, boy baby name...Allen?," said makin her smile widely.

"You know me too well," she said, bitting her tongue, "I'd love him to be here to see this, to meet our baby..."

"Me too," he recognized, thinking about his father-in-law with more sadness than in his own father, that he was sure, would never understood.

"It's late," reminded him Patty at hearing her clock make a noise.

Victor nodded and both sat in their places again. He turned on the car and drove, taking her hand over his knee all the way, repeating in his head Patty's words: all of them. She was now clamed, still worried but with faith in the future and hoping everything would work out. Everything had gone well, but there was still the most horrible part: telling Penny, but knowing she had Victor's support made it easier.

He parked in the park lot next to the manor and dragging their feet, both walked to the door.

"This is not a goodbye, only a see you later," he reminded her, kissing her sofly, scared that she would start crying again and to not be able to comfort her, "take care of your mommy," smiled before kneeling to talk to her belly, "Dad is going to be back soon. I love you".

"That was weird," she laughed.

"Bye," he said, embracing her tight, "I love you".

"I love you too".

Patty saw him made his way, walking slow and turning back time to time only to meet her eyes again. She couldn't believe that she had already told him and how committed and happy he was. He was the one, she knew it...and also knew that her daughter or son, wouldn't have a better father than Victor.

He sighed, walking slowly for the street, not wanting to be apart from his family he was leaving in San Francisco...the idea was still confusing, but he was excited, A son! or a daughter blood of his blood, her blood...something that was of them, that would call them parents and would give them that inconditional love that only a child was able to. He couldn't stop smiling all the way long until Detroit, where, at the moment of getting into his mother's place where he and his sister lived, recalled that things wasn't going to be that easy.


	5. Halliwell

**Last time I uptated, was March 14, 2011. That's all I got to say.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Halliwell.**

"Ready?" sked Victor, holding her hand protectively.

"No," Patty cried, completely scared.

"C'mon, you know you can do it. For little Prue," he smiled, caressing her invisible bump.

Patty had assisted to the last two medical controls alone, finding out her baby's gender by Victor's requirement: he was excited and wanted to start buying some stuff for her, taking part of all the process from the distance.

"For litte Prue," repeated Patty, sighing heavily before entering the Manor. "Hi," she said, addresing the kitchen as Victor awaited in the living room.

"Hello," said her mother, kissing her cheek, "Hungry? Lunch is ready".

"Mom...we need to talk," she whispered.

"Ah?," she asked, haven't heard her well.

"We need to talk. Can we go to the living room?"

"Sure," she replied, feeling something was wrong, "What happe...?"

If she stopped asking, was because she could see how Victor got tense and then, received a really nervous Patty in his arms.

"There's something we need to tell you...," Patty hesitated.

"Please just say it! Those faces make me think about the worst," said Penny, who wasn't known as a very patient person.

"As?" asked her daughter, picking her cuticles.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "As somebody died, you robbed a back, you're pregnant or..."

Patty closed her eyes when she heard that, guilty. Victor made a grin, about to say something, but nothing came to his mind so he shut his mouth again. Penny dropped all her weight on the sofa. Her face changed from relaxed to tense, then pale, then angry, and then pale again, in less than a second.

"I can't believe it...," she managed to pronounce, covering her mouth with both of her hands.

"Mom...," tried to say Patty, getting closer somewhat scared, not letting go of Victor's hands which was already purple because of her squeezing it.

"Don't touch me," Penny warned, looking at her with a disappointed expression in her face, "And you, get out of my house", added, looking at Victor in the eyes severely.

"But...," Victor tried to say, staring at Patty and at how nervous she was. He didn't want to leave her alone, least now: but she knew his fiancé very well and he was aware that to her, there was no one more important than her mother. That was the reaction he had been afraid of from the beginning.

"Now!," she repeated firmly, raising her voice, but without shouting.

"Please," Patty begged, looked at him with her eyes watered.

Victor nodded, resigned, and preferring not to give any wrong move, turned around to leave the Manor in silence. Not having said goodbye. He just sat in the staircase outside, waiting. He wouldn't leave until Patty asked him, and he didn't mind waiting outside his whole life: he wasn't going to leave his daughter, ever, neither Patricia.

The door closed behind him and the Manor stayed in complete silence. It was awkward. Something like that had never, ever, happened between mother and daughter, but there was always a first time for everything. Patty stood in her place, still, waiting for her mother to make the first move. Penny was looking at the floor, and took her hands off her face to speak slowly.

"I had many expectations for you...your father too. What did I do wrong?," she asked, finally looking at her face.

"Mom, you're speaking as if I was fifteen...," replied Patty, thinking that, maybe, her mother was overreacting a little.

"I don't care how old are you!," she replied, agitated, "You're not married, he doesn't even live here. You both are unemployed, you have nowhere to live, What are you going to do with a baby without a roof, an income, a..."

Patty realized her mother had stopped her rant as her eyes were spotting one of her hands. One of her fingers to be more specific. The ring finger from her right hand where her engagement ring was.

Penny got up from the couch and addressed the stairs, making her way to her bedroom and leaving her only child behind in the living room of the house. She sat on her bed. Her eyes watered when she took a picture of her and her deceased husband on their wedding day.

"Don't give me that look, you know she's too young," she told him, as she had him in front. "Yes, I know she's smart...," muttered, pursing her lips, "And yes I know we were their age when we got married, so what?...we were so young, Allen," she sighed, taking the frame to her chest, "When we married we were so in love, with so many dreams and plans...it was so hard for us having Patty, but when she came...you gave me the best blessing you could have ever given me, my love." Penny told hi, separating from the frame to look at Allen's eyes, "I miss you so much...," sighed, outlining his face with her finger, "I don't know how you do it to convince me every time," she complained, pretending she was mad at him, placing the frame back on the table.

Patty was sitting on her bed with one hand over her belly. She was looking at a picture of her father on her desk, next to Victor's picture: they were, with no hesitation, the most important men in her life and she would give everything in her power to bring her father back to share this moment with him. She knew that he would have been happy with the news, and that her mother wouldn't be mad at her forever, but she needed him to hug her and tell her that _everything is going to be alright._ The last time he had said that, was the last time she had heard his voice. The last time she could see his eyes open.

"If you want me to forgive you, you have to do something for me," she heard from the door.

Patty directed her gaze quickly to her mother, who sat on her bed before taking her hand. She smiled weakly, noticing her daughter had tears over her cheeks.

"I want that, when you get married," said Penny, looking in her eyes with a warm smile, "You keep your father's last name, in his honor".

Patty smiled from her heart and hugged her tight. Her mother hugged her back, touched.

"You grew up so fast, my darling," she said, caressing her hair, "that I didn't realize when you stopped being my little Patty".

"I'm always going to be your little Patty, mom," she replied smiling wide.

"How far along you are?," Penny asked, breaking the embrace.

"Seventeen weeks," she smiled biting her lips. Her mother's face changed to one of false modesty.

"And you hadn't told me?," she complained, patting her shoulder.

"I found out a few weeks ago, and I was nervous," she confessed, clearing her face from hair, "I didn't know how Victor was going to react".

"And how did he react?," asked her mother, comprehensive.

"Better than expected." Said Patty, showing her their engagement ring, "Mom, I'm going to marry him," she smiled excited, feeling like living a dream.

"You're going to make me a grandmother, insolent." She joked, smiling tenderly with a deep emotion, "I am waiting for you, little Halliwell," she said touching her daughter's flat stomach.

"Eh...mom, about that...," she said, pretending she was uncomfortable.

"About that what?," asked with a serious voice, "Will you tell me you're planning on taking his last name? Because if so, Patricia, I swear that..."

"No, no mom. We will be Halliwell, don't worry about that," Patty assured, as her mother calmed down instantly.

"Then?"

"The thing is..." said Patty, knowing she was playing her a trick just to laugh a little, "That it's a boy, mom. I'm expecting a boy".

Penny's mother contorted immediately. A boy? A man? What she had done that was so bad in her life to deserve that punishment?

"May I know what's so funny?," she asked, visibly angry when she heard her giggling.

"I was kidding, it's a girl. Her name is going to be Prudence, Prue Halliwell," Patty assured, proud of her baby.

"Prudence Halliwell, I like it," approved Penny, happy to see her daughter was following the family's traditions, and, mostly, that her first grandchild was a girl.

"I wonder where is Victor now..." commented Patty, a little worried.

"Really?," she mocked, walking to the window to talk to the guy sitting in the front of the house. "Bennet, I'm waiting for you up here. Don't make me wait any longer." She adverted him.

Victor jumped from his spot when he hear her talking to him, and within a second, he ran upstairs.

"You're mean" Patty smiled.

"He deserves it," she complained crossing her arms.

Once in Patty's bedroom, Victor stood in front of his future mother-in-law.

"I'm decided to prove you I'm here to stay. I love your daughter more than anything in the world and I want to be here for my baby. I want to start a family with Patty, and nothing will sto..."

"Enough." interrupted Penny, with a gesture of hands. "Enough blah, blah, blah. I know what you're going to say, I know you since you were this size," she pointed. "You have my blessing to marry, but only if you can follow these two conditions". Penny said, looking at them really serious.

Patty frowned. Two? She knew about the first but, what about the other?

"I'm listening." Said Victor, faking confindence.

"First, is that Patty and Prudence will keep the Halliwell last name; the one you choose for you is up to you." said serious. Patty shrugged. "And the second one, is that this is the house where my granddaughter is going to grow up. You are too young and you lack the experience you need to raise a child, besides, you aren't standing on your own feet yet and until you do it, the Halliwell Manor is going to be where my little Prudence will give her first steps. And that's not a question, clear? I don't want your mother making her existence bitter".

Victor smiled to his future mother-in-low and hugged her as she tried to take him off from her. Patty got up from her bed and joined the hug. Those were the conditions they would follow, because, at the end, it was the best thing they could do. Nobody could ever make Patty and Victor apart, and he future they'd build together, would be the best for their baby Prue.


	6. Bye, Victor

**Capítulo 5: Bye, Victor.**

Victor was nervous. He was like a mouse about to leave its cave, knowing that outside there was a pack of starving cats awaiting for him.

"Victor!," celebrated Molly when she saw him crossing the door, running to give him a hug.

"Hi." smiled his big brother, hugging her back.

"How's Patty doing?" she asked, separating from him.

Molly felt an special affect for her brother's girlfriend, she really liked the fact that they were still together after moving and she knew that they were meant to be together. She had to admit she missed his brother a lot when he left to San Francisco to spend some days with her, but it made her really happy to know he was happy whenever he could spend some time with _the love of his life._

Victor stammered a bit before that question and muttered an almost not audible _fine._

"See who decided to honor us with his presence." Commented their everyday snottier, walking into the hall.

"Hello, mother, I missed you too." He told his mother, kissing her cheek.

Although Dorothy was really happy with his son's return, she wouldn't lower herself so down to show him: he deserved his punishment for leaving, even for two days. He was the family head and he had no right to go and leave her and Molly alone, least to meet with that woman. There wasn't a way in Heaven nor hell to made them apart: it didn't matter how many other women she introduced to him, he was always loyal to Patricia. How much she hated her. And she hated even more that Molly adored her so much.

She had raised a couple of betrayers.

"Dinner is ready." Molly said, trying to lift up the mood.

Victor thanked her with a look, he knew how hard to get along with was his mother and he was really sorry for leaving her sister alone with her when he went to visit Patty. Dorothy wasn't a bad person, but she was a terrible mother: she pushed them to the limit, she demanded them too much and she never asked them what they'd like to do with their lives, but decided for them.

"Let me wash my hands so I help you setting the table." he said.

"Give me your bag, I'll leave it in your room." Molly said, trying to escape her mother's presence; even three minutes was enough.

Dorothy sat on the table waiting for her two children to come back. Victor was the first one and approached to the kitchen's door.

"Sit." ordered his mother.

"I help first, I sit then." he replied.

His mother looked at him with killer eyes.

"You know your only one duty here is studying and becoming a doctor to take care of us, therefore, your sister has to do the rest." she reminded him.

Victor clenched his jaws: if there was something he hated, was sexism, and his mother was a loyal practitioner of it. Of course he wouldn't let her ruin Prudence's life, not ever.

"Excuse me." said Molly addressing the kitchen at light's speed, she didn't want her mother to scold her for being late.

The only man in the house sat in the head of the table, as always, and waited for his sister to come back to take her hand and look at her face.

"I need to talk to you." He said, asking her to take a seat.

Molly obeyed, still with the forks and knives in her hands. Dorothy lifted her chin up, she could feel something important was about to happen.

Victor filled his lungs with air and then breathed out. He was tired after the long trip, his head was still in San Francisco and his hand over her little sister's hand.

"Mom, Molly." He started, feeling all his confidence leaving him in a sudden. "As you know...," he kept going: it wasn't the best moment to be a coward. "Patty and I have been dating for two years".

"Oh, really?" his mother mocked, bitterly.

Victor wanted to roll his eyes, but he controlled himself.

"Two weeks ago, I learned that...," he bit his tongue, and too scared of saying it looking at his mother, he decided to focus on Molly, "We are going to be parents".

His sister widened her eyes and let her jaw drop. She couldn't believe what he had just said! She was going to be an aunt!

"Really?" she asked, forgetting about her mother, hugging him. "Really? When is it due? Do you know already if it's a girl or a boy?"

"Yes, really." Assured Victor, hugging her back. "November. It's a girl".

"Go back to your chair, this isn't something to celebrate".

Dorothy's voice echoed in the house as a bad omen. Something inside Victor trembled, and that same something made his sister sit back. Now things were going to take an ugly turn and both of them knew, that that was going to be the last night that Victor was going to spend at that place.

"How can you believe in such a lie?," scolded his mother, with a deep rage.

"Pardon?" asked Victor.

"How many times have you seen her, Victor? How can you even believe that bastard is yours?"

Molly hid her face in her hands. Her mother had a special talent to ruin every little moment of happiness. And she was scared: she knew that Victor would choose his new family, not to turn his back to her, but not to turn his back to them. Molly did understand that and she didn't judge him, besides, she herself would force him to choose them if it was needed, but that didn't make her any less scared at the thought of living alone with their mother. Nothing good could come from there.

"I would tell you I can't believe you said something like that, but sadly, I do." replied his son, finally showing some anger towards her before his lack of sensibility and support. "That child is mine, and you like it or not, she's your granddaughter".

"Don't you dare." she warned him. "That woman has nothing to do with me, hence, her child neither".

"Well, now they will, because she's not only going to be the mother of my daughter, but also my wife." He cleared him, looking in her eyes with complete and total confidence. As never before.

Dorothy felt a chill running through her spine.

"She succeeded. She got what she wanted. How you didn't notice, son?"

"Excuse me?" asked Victor again, confused.

"She tricked you. She got pregnant and all to take all you have to herself." she explained, when had his son turned into someone so stupid?

"What do we have, mother?" he asked raising his voice, something he had never done before. "We have NOTHING. Dad lost everything! We live in a box of matches! But it looks like you haven't realized that yet. Expensive clothes? Hairdresser and perfumes? When will you wake up to your new reality?"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Dorothy yelled, who, for the first time, slapped him leaving his hand marked on his face.

The house remained in silence. Molly couldn't believe what she just had saw, nor Dorothy or Victor what they had said and done. The mother of the Bennett couldn't believe how her family kept destroying, but her pride was bigger than all the love she could feel for any of her children.

"If you choose her over us, then go live your love story far away from here. But I forewarn you: you cross that door, and you forget you have a sister and a mother here in Detroit. Forever".

Victor nodded with tears in his eyes as his little sister. Their mother left the room, slamming the door. She wouldn't cry, she wasn't that kind of women. Victor wasn't that fool to leave, he only needed to think and a good scolding would help him make up his mind. She only needed to wait, and for now, she had to make sure that Molly didn't turn out as bad as he was, and then, focus in fixing him to avoid any other nonsense from him.

In the dining room, Victor bent down to meet his thirteen-years-old sister's height.

"Molly..."

"You don't need to say anything." she said, trying suppress her tears. "I understand..."

"I'm going to come back, I promise." he swore, hugging her tight, "You know that if I could take you with me I would".

"She'd never allow that." the girl muttered as her heart broke.

"It's not going to be forever. She'll change her mind and I'll come see you. I'll take you with us for holidays and summer breaks. You'll be there when your niece is born". He promised, looking in her eyes.

"Say hi to Patty." Molly asked, cleaning Victor's tears with her thumb. She smiled.

"We are going to name the baby Prudence." he told her.

"Tell Prudence I love her." she asked, trying not to cry. "Now go, she needs you more than I do now. I'll be fine and I'll take care of mom. You'll hear from us soon, we know how she is, she'll find soon an excuse to make you come back and keep you away from San Fran".

Victor hugged her really tight for a long time; he always felt bad for leaving her, but this time was different, it was a million times worse than any other prior time. He wanted to come back, he would never abandon Molly, but he had a big knot in his stomach telling him than getting her back was going to be extremely hard.

"I'm proud of you." he smiled. He hadn't realized when his little sister had matured so much, to the point that she was even more mature than himself. "See you soon." he assured, kissing her forehead before turning on his heels and leaving the apartment 304.

Molly watched him closing the door and sat on the sofa. She knew that from that moment, things only could go worse. She knew that Victor had the best intentions, but she also knew their mother really well. Nothing would be that easy, and if there was something that hurt her the most, was to know that the only three people that actually cared about her lived in California, while she was there, stuck with a woman that she hardly call mother. She was going to miss his brother a lot, and she felt really sad about hadn't said goodbye properly, but she knew that any kind of sentimental goodbye would had made him stay, and she couldn't allow that her niece lived a life without his father. She knew how it felt.

Victor walked to the bus station and bought the first ticket he found to the West coast before changing his mind. For the three hours of waiting and all the way to San Francisco, his mind was busy with one person: Molly. He was going to miss her, he had never been apart from her more than a couple of weeks, and despite having all the intentions of coming back for her, something was telling him that was not going to happen.


	7. Yes, I will

**Chapter six: Yes, I will.**

Patty was in her bedroom, standing in front of her mirror. She smiled. Her hair was tied in a bun decorated with red and white flowers. Her make up was soft and light, matching with the warm spring that May had came along. Her white dress was delicated yet simple, showing her arms and long enough to touch the floor.

"You look beautiful, dear". Said Penny, entering the room.

"I wish dad could be here today". she replied, a little nostalgic.

"He is." her mother smiled. "Don't be sad now, you're only going to mess up your make up, and stress Prudence".

Patty smiled, touching her belly, excited. Her mother was right: her father was there, he always was. She didn't have to cry, that day she was going to marry the love of her life, the father of her daughter and it was meant to be the happiest memory of her life. Tears of sadness weren't allowed.

"I came to tell you that everyone is here and it's time that you come downstairs".

"Are they...?" Patty asked. Her mother shook her head.

"Victor is waiting". said Penny, leaving the room.

Her daughter nodded, sighing heavily. Dorothy hadn't assisted, therefore, Molly wasn't there either. It had been a month since Victor had left and appeared in her door with her head down telling her what had happened. He had cried. Victor wasn't the crying kind, but she knew how much his little sister meant to him and how painful was for him leaving her behind.

She sighed and encouraged herself to go to the first floor. Once she was at the top of the stairs and looked down, she could find her mother, a couple of friends from college and some neighbors that were her mother's age, except for a young couple that had moved a week ago, the Trudeau's family. There were not signs of the Bennett, nor of any other relatives: both, her father and aunt Janice had died after a gas explosion at her place: she immediately, his father two days later.

They were the last ones in the line.

She strated walking with a bouquet of flowers in her hands, thinking about that, when she reached the bottom of the stairs meeting Victor's eyes, who was offering her his arm. It was then when she realized that they weren't the last ones: there was still a family made of her and her mother, and that day, Victor was joining them, and soon, the symbol of their love was going to come in the shape of a baby girl.

"I'm sorry..." whispered Patty, talking about his family.

"You look perfect". He replied, ignoring that fact.

Patty nodded with a warm smile, he smiled back, leading her to the altar they had set in the dining room. She knew how sad he was, as he knew how sad she was about Allen, but none of them wanted to ruin the moment. They owed it to their daughter, and to themselves. What didn't mean that Victor stopped thinking about his mother and sister, the first one was really passive-aggressive and it wasn't fair to Molly that she had to face her alone because of what he had done. Or was doing.

Penny observed her daugher walking holding hands with her fiancé with pride and emotion. Both looked happy, despite all the difficulties their marriage brought, both seemed to be doing what their hearts dictated.

Many miles away to the East, the reason of Victor's bitterness was locked in her room. She hadn't left it since he had left, except when Molly was at school: she didn't want to see her youngest daughter because the girl agreed with what her firstborn had done, so, she was in the same category he was: betrayer. She knew that, at that very moment, her son was marrying the home-wrecker of Patricia Halliwell and that made her sick. She didn't want to know anything about him nor about her, and as soon as Molly learned the lesson, she would make sure she didn't lose her way, and if she couldn't, she would lock her in a convent.

Meanwhile, the teenager was in the kitchen, cleaning what didn't need any cleaning; actually, the house was always clean now that she was alone...even though she knew her mother cooked and made stuff when she wasn't around, but always left things clean so she didn't know that she was eating and, basically, alive. She needed to distract, to think about anything else because she couldn't bear the anguish that caused her the fact that her brother was about to get married and she wasn't there. The house was a hell and she didn't know what to do, because days passed extremely slowly and with every minute, her hopes left. In moments like that, she wanted to be dead.

In San Francisco, Penny took the floor when she saw her daughter and future son-in-low had reached the altar.

"Dear friends, I would like to thank you for being here in this special day to the Halliwell family. As the mother of the bride, I appreciate your presence here and I wish, to both, my beautiful and beloved daughter, as to my future son." she smiled, emotional. "All happiness on Earth".

Patty thanked her with her eyes watered and Penny left the space to the minister, who after saying a few words, asked:

"Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennett, are you here to marry by free will, with the objective of making each other happy and living under God's laws?"

"Yes, father." replied both at the same time, looking into each other's eyes before nodding.

The couple turned around to face the other, holding their hands.

"Victor. Will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

He looked at his future wife to her eyes and with a smile and no hesitation, made of confidence, accepted.

"Yes, I will".

Patty pursed her lips trying to stop the tears that were a mix between her emotions and the hormones. She was happy, more than never before. As she never thought she would be again after her father's death.

"Patricia. Will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I will".

Penny observed from her spot with a handkerchief in her hands. She couldn't stop thinking about her own wedding day and there was any other desire in her heart than the happiness of the couple and her granddaughter. She wished that they had complete success in all their plans, that their union lasted forever and that nothing could ever make them apart.

"What God has joined together let no man put asunder".

These words said, Victor pulled his now wife close to his face, and not thinking it twice, he kissed her.


	8. Since he left

**Chapter seven: Since he left.**

Victor was in his and Patty's room, thinking. He hadn't heard a single word from his mother or sister in four months. He hadn't been to Michigan since he had left, because Patty was having a really hard time with her pregnancy at the moment. She had been showing signs of a possible miscarriage and he hadn't wanted to leave her side, just in case. Gladly, the baby was full term now and all they had to do was waiting for her to feel it was time to meet the world.

"What are you thinking?" asked Patty, coming back from the bathroom, a place she had to visit periodically lately.

"Nothing" he lied. "Come, sit" he asked her, getting up to take her hand and lead her back to the bed.

"I know the way, thank you. I have been stuck there for months". She complained.

"Well, following what doctors said is what had kept Prudence with us". Victor reminded her.

Patty nodded, tired. Her belly was way too big and she had almost forgotten how the world looked like outside, but there weren't sacrifices she wasn't willing to do for her baby girl. She couldn't wait to see her! She had been dreaming with the moment she could finally had her in her arms. She loved Prudence so much, it was impossible to describe it.

"Molly is fine." She said, reading his mind. "I know it's hard for you staying away, and I know it's even harder for her…but we will fix this soon. I promise I will stand by your side, and also by hers".

Victor smiled and caressed her cheek. He was so in love with that woman.

"I know. But the law supports mom, not us. We can't do anything about this…I just… need to find a way for mom to accepts what's happening and try to…"

He stopped speaking. He knew it was impossible.

"I'm sorry…I'm not going to say I regret Prudence," said Patty. "But if I had been more careful…"

"Don't do that," he asked her, instantly. "We did it because we felt it. It had to happen, and I wouldn't change you, or Prue, for anything".

Patty smiled and hugged him. Both closed their eyes, scared. The future was so unclear; they had no idea how they were going to raise a baby by their own. What if they hurt her? What if they made mistakes? What if they ruined her? And how were they going to help Molly? How would they pay all the bills?

"We're gonna be ok". Said Patty, trying to convince herself.

"Hi!," said Jane, from the door.

"Come in!" replied Patty, excited. She was an active person and staying on bed all day long was something she couldn't bear easily, but the visit of her new neighbor who had become her friend really quickly always made her smile.

"Good, because I have to go." Said Víctor, "Goodbye Patty," he said, kissing her before kissing her belly, "See you soon, honey".

"Bye" smiled his wife, as he left the room.

Patty asked Jane Trudeau to sit next to her with her hand.

"I need to tell you something" said Jane with a huge smile, "I haven't told George yet…but I can't with the excitement and I need to share the news!"

"What, what, what?" asked Patty, excited.

"Keep it as a secret…for now," she asked her.

"I'm great keeping secrets, tell me!" she promised, and it was true: if there was someone who could keep a secret, that was Patty.

Jane smiled as she took her friend's hand in hers, leading it to her belly. Patty dropped her jaw as she joined her smile.

"Oh my God you're pregnant!"

"I know! I can't believe it!" she celebrated, "I passed the first three months so it looks like everything is going to end up right!"

"You heard that, Prue? You're going to have a friend!" Patty told her belly.

"Awww! Can you imagine that? Both of them playing and being friends? Living right to the next door!"

"I'm so happy for you! Congratulations, Jane!"

Patty hugged her friend, really excited and started crying of happiness for her true friend. When Patty had stopped going out to stay on bed for Prue, the woman had asked if something was wrong and as soon as she had learned about the possible miscarriage, she had decided to visit Patty every single day to keep her entertained and to try to help her to stay in a good mood.

She had a golden heart and she had been so sad because after four years of marriage, she hadn't been able to conceive. Her husband and her had waited two years before trying. Despite of George and Jane being eleven and nine years older than them, they were starting to get really close to Víctor and Patty.

As the women spoke about their babies and Patty advised her neighbor and friend, Penny was at work. She was bored, nothing interesting had happened in all day. She had a desk filled with papers, all done. It was going to be a really long day, but at least, she was entertained or not feeling like the fifth wheel. It was really weird for her sharing her daughter all day with someone else, and accepting that she was going to have her own child now, made her somewhat scared.  
She wondered everyday what she was doing living in the Manor in the middle of the new family, but she didn't feel like leaving her daughter alone, mainly because she had asked her to stay, and also because they didn't have enough money to pay for two rents.

"You left too soon" she said to a frame with a picture of her and Allen on her desk that she hadn't taken off since they first day she put it there, not even when she married those other two guys.

Meanwhile, in Detroit, Dorothy closed the door of the apartment after going to pick up her daughter from school: she wouldn't leave her go out alone nor at any classmate's. She needed to make sure that at least the youngest didn't end up like his _deceased _son.

"Molly, darling, go wash your hands so we can eat".

"Sure" she replied, locking herself in the bathroom.

She sat on the floor, stressed. She wanted to scream and destroy everything. She was tired, she was hurt, she hated everything and everyone around. She hated her life. She was getting all the pressure of Victor's moving and was every day more depressed.

Life had been rough to her with the parents she had had, and all signs were telling her that her brother and only one real family, had forgotten her: he hadn't called nor written to her since he had left four months ago.

He was gone.

"I hate you" she muttered, referring to Victor, Patty and Prudence as well.

She pressed her eyelids, trying not to cry. She hated them because they had left her behind in that hell that her mother insisted to call home.

Outside, Dorothy was checking the mail, just to open Molly's correspondence. It was another letter from Victor. She put it in her purse; she would read it later before throwing it away. She would never tell Molly that her brother was sending letters to her: he had made a choice and that included forgetting about them.


	9. Blessed be

**Chapter eight: Blessed be.**

Victor and Penny walked into Patty's room with a tray with dinner to share a meal with her, since she couldn't go downstairs, they used to go upstairs.

"I was thinking that, as Halloween is in only four days, we should find a costume for me where Prudence could be part of," said Patty, with a magazine in her hands.

"Why not?" said Victor, not really paying attention to her idea: he was tired and stressed, all the work, the fear of that anything bad got to happen to Patty or the baby and his siter taking all the room in his thoughts had him really drained.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Penny, sitting right next to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! " said Patty, looking at her husband after ha had put the tray in front of her.

"For?" he asked.

"For…" she started saying, noticing the glass of juice was still on place, and full. "I thought I had dropped the glass over the bed…"

Both started at each other for a few seconds, confused, and both, at the same time, understood what had happened.

"Oh my God" said Patty, "My water broke!"

Penny nodded as she put the tray aside. Victor instead, stood still in his place, shocked. He was pale as a paper.

"Wake up" squealed Patty, stressed. That brought him back to reality.

"Calm down" said Penny to both of them, "I am nervous too and that's natural, but we need to act like adults and stay calmed. Víctor" said, looking at him, "Go for the bag and check that everything is in order. I will take Patty to the car, and you will drive us to the hospital".

Victor didn't even blink and just did what his mother-in-law had asked him. Patty sobbed.

"It's ok to be scared," said Penny, hugging her, "But you are going to be fine. I promise. We won't leave you alone and soon you'll have our little baby in your arms, that's all what really matters".

Patty nodded, trying to stay positive.

Once in the hospital, the doctor told them to go back to the Manor until the next morning because she wasn't ready to give birth yet, so, disappointed and a little less hysterical, the family went back to their home. If Victor had enough money to made her spend all night at the hospital, he would have, but for now he just needed to trust the doctor's knowledge and wait. Patty tried to rest, but she didn't fall sleep. She was trying to pay attention to everything and anything that could tell her something was wrong. Penny was in her room, trying to give her daughter and husband some space, which was hard: she really wanted to spend the night with Patty, but she knew that in that moment, her daughter wasn't her daughter first: she was wife and mother. She would have to wait.

Despite the doctors telling them everything was perfectly fine with mother and baby, nobody slept that night. The next morning, everyone got ready to head back to the hospital. This time it was the moment, and after a few hours and many cramps and contractions, a baby's cry told them that all the previous anxiousness had been unnecessary since the little girl was completely healthy.

"Welcome to the family, Prudence Sophia Halliwell", said Patty with tears in her eyes as soon as they place her firstborn on her chest.

The warm feeling of her tiny body was the most perfect thing she had ever felt in her life. Her little one was breathing heavily, still a little agitated, complaining. She smiled at her kicks and thanked God for giving her baby the chance to survive. She kissed Prue's forehead and touched her hand, what caused that the little girl caught her finger.

Víctor smiled and covered his mouth with his hands. He was the happiest man in the world, his daughter, Prue, was finally there and completely healthy. Patty looked at him as he kissed her forehead before picking Prue up.

"Come with Daddy," he said, scared of breaking her. She was so small and fragile. She was an angel! Delicate and perfect. She was all he had dreamed with.

Penny watched the new family interacting and her eyes watered. The picture was beautiful and inspiring. Her biggest desire was that the family could stay together forever and have the happy life they deserved. Víctor looked into Patty eyes before approaching his mother-in-law, holding Prudence.

"Here..." he said, giving the baby to her.

Penny smiled big and this time, she couldn't help but shed a couple of tears. Prudence yawned, tired after all the hard work of coming to the world. The grandmother walked to Patty and Victor as they held hands, excited.

"I wish you all happiness and love in life, my dear" she said to the baby in her arms, but also to her parents, "blessed be, Prudence Halliwell".

* * *

**Hi :) next chapter is going to be the last one! Thank you all for reading, I really appreciate it. I didn't write a lot about this scene because I know these characters aren't very interesting, but I need this story to write the sequel.**

**_Review response:_**

**__Leana: **Hi there! Thank you SO much for leaving a review! It means the world to me! You're so kind! I hope you liked this chapter. Looking forward to see you again!


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

Patty was sitting in the hospital bed with her newborn in her arms. The baby slept sound, feeling safe at the beating of her mother's heart. Victor on a chair next to them, charmed. Three years ago he would have never thought that his life was turning out that way until the moment that, his girlfriend back then, had todl him she expecting a baby. He had left his home, he had sacrificed his mother and sister in behalf of his daughter and love of his life, and even though it still hurt him terribly, he knew he had chosen right whenever he had Patty or his daughters around.

"Where is the baby?" asked Prue, entering the room holding her grandmother's hand.

Víctor smiled and bent down to pick her up.

"Hi Prue, I'm happy to see you too". He said, joking, kissing her as Patty made some room for her to sit.

"This is Piper, Prue." Said their mother, holding each girl in her arms.

Prue, who was now a really smart and brave two years old, stared at her baby sister. She had brown hair, her face was swollen and a bit red, what made her look really weird, different to her, who had beautiful green eyes as his grandfather Allen and dark hair as his father. The toddler touched the newborn's hand, and smiled when she held her little finger in her even smaller hand.

"She likes me" she said, looking at her mother's face who had her eyes wet.

"She loves you" said Patty to her daughter, kissing both of them.

"I love her" smiled Prue, trying to hug her baby sister.

Víctor smiled at that. He knew that Prudence was meant to be a big sister and that they would be really close in a near future. He wished he could be that close to his sister...but the only thing he could do was writing to her and sending the letters to school or classmates, because not a long time ago, Penny had suggested him that _maybe _Dorothy was interfering between them. And she was. He had never expected his mother to do something like that to them, but when he sent a letter to his sister's school and she replied, he had to open his eyes to the kind of person Dorothy was, and that disgusted him.

"Sweetheart, you are a big sister now," said Víctor.

Prue looked at him, puzzled. She had no idea what that meant.

"Your sister is a baby, she doesn't know anything...not like you" said Patty, cleaning her face from a lock of hair, "She doesn't know how to talk, walk, eat, or play..."

"But you do, and as the big sister, you will help her learning all what she needs to learn," added Victor.

"You will be there to protect her, as she will be there for you. She loves you already and I know you love her too. I promise you will be the best friends the world has ever known, but I need you to promise you will never leave your sister alone, that you will always stand by her side as the big sister you are, no matter what".

Prue looked at the baby and smiled. She didn't really understand all what the adults had said, but she did understand the part which she loved her new sister and she liked the idea of having a best friend forever, so she nodded.

Penny smiled to Patty, she was extremely proud of her and how much she had grown in those three years. Their lives had been pure happiness and peace, and she hoped that things could stay that way.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked Jane, holding Andy, who was a year and a half already.

"This is Piper and she's our new best friend!" told Prue to Andy as soon as she saw him in the room.

The adults giggled, happy at that, giving Andy some space to meet the new addition. George Trudeau took the chance to make some pictures to never forget that moment, and to send Molly, now that Victor could contact her via mail.

In Detroit, things were every day worse. Dorothy pretended she had never had a son and put extra pressure over Molly to make her as perfect as a lady should be, meanwhile her youngest daughter was getting worse.

"Are you ok?" asked someone from Molly's school, knocking the door of the public restroom of the building.

"Yes, food poisoning" she lied, holding from the door, tired.

She felt the steps of the girl leaving the room and sighed. No, she wasn't ok but she could handle it, at the end, she was used to purging after almost every meal and it wasn't a big deal anymore. Or that was what she wanted to believe. She closed her eyes, tired. She hated herself and her life. All she wanted to do was dying, because she was trapped in a world she didn't like and the only thing she enjoyed was reading his brother's letters and seeing pictures of him, Prue and Patty's new pregnancy: that was all what was keeping her alive. It was the hope of someday meeting her nieces what had kept her from committing suicide, but she didn't know how long would that last.

* * *

**Ok people, this is the last chapter of this fic, but that doesn't mean this is over! No, no, not yet! We have the second part of this awaiting so if you want to read it you're cordially invited to copy/paste this link "**** s/8774084/1/Nothing-lasts-forever" or click on my username and then "Nothing lasts forever".**


End file.
